


Complicated Times

by Capsbestgirl4



Series: Working at the Daily Planet [2]
Category: DCU, Lois Lane: Fallout - Gwenda Bond, Man of Steel (2013), Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, kyrptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsbestgirl4/pseuds/Capsbestgirl4
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary week at the Daily Planet, but nothing ever is when Lois and Clark are involved and everything quickly become complicated. And not just at work, where Lois and Clark navigate issues with kryptonite and new bosses, but also in their year long relationship. It's going well, but problems start arising, and don't they always?





	1. Chapter 1

 

The daily planet was somber today, not as much bustling as usual. Lois sensed the change in the atmosphere the minute she stepped out of the elevator. No one was working, they were all staring at Perry’s office and it gave Lois an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She slowly walked over to her desk where Jenny was whispering to another reporter.

“What’s going on?” She whispered.

“Something’s happening to Perry,” Jenny motioned to his office.

Lois frowned and looked back over to his office. There was a man in there who Lois immediately recognized. Lex Luthor.

“What the hell is he doing in there?!” Lois exclaimed, forgetting to keep her voice to a whisper. Both men looked over at her and Lex frowned while Perry just gave her a tired look.

“He bought the planet,” Jenny stated.

“The hell he did,” Lois muttered and then marched towards his office.

“Lois no!” Jenny called after her but in classic Lois fashion, she walked straight into his office.

“Ms. Lane, please leave. This is a private meeting.” Lex said without even looking at her.

“Private meeting my ass Luthor. Buying the planet? Really? You honestly think I don’t know exactly what you’re trying to do? You want to silence anyone who’s going to oppose you. Just because you bought the planet doesn’t mean I won’t keep revealing your corruption.”

“Lois. He’s not just the owner of the Planet now, he’s your new editor,” Perry said, trying to keep Lois from saying anything else.

“What?” Lois said, feeling like her breath was punched out of her.

Lex Luthor stood up from his seat and held out a hand for her to shake, “I’m looking forward to working with you, Ms. Lane.”

Lois stared at him for a moment, “If you think this will make me stop writing about you and all that you have done, you’re wrong.”  
“If you want to keep working here, then you might just have to. Now shake my hand Ms. Lane or you’ll be sent home for the day. And you don’t want that do you?” Lex replied.

Lois reluctantly shook his hand.

“Great, now hurry back to your desk. I’ll be out with assignments soon.”

Lois snatched her hand out of his and marched back to her desk where Jenny and now Clark were waiting for her. Clark was giving Lex a hard look, which softened when Lois returned.

“What’d he say, Lois?” He asked her.

“He made his intentions very clear. He’s only here to keep the daily planet from telling the truth about him. And he fired Perry, he can’t do that.”

“I mean he can do that, he owns this place. And now us apparently.”

“Nobody owns me, especially not that-”

“No need to say it, we all know.”

Lois looked at him, “How’d you know what I was gonna say?”

Clark smiled down at her, “I do know you pretty well and we all know exactly what he is.”

“Yeah we do,” Lois said with a frown and looked back at Perry’s office.

Just as she did the two men made their way out of his office and into the bullpen.

“Good morning everyone, I have an announcement to make. I’ll be stepping down as editor in chief to become President Marsden's new press secretary. Mr. Luthor will be taking my position along with being the owner of the Daily Planet. It was a pleasure working with all of you and I hope to see you all in the future. Give me a call if you’re in DC, I’ll make sure to pick you first at press conferences,” Perry said with a smile, “I’ll still be around today to help Mr. Luthor get situated and to pack up my things. Drinks on me tonight! Go ahead, Mr. Luthor.”

“Thank you, Mr. White, I appreciate it. Anyway, let’s start with some assignments.”

He went through everyone assigning them something to write about. He even paired Lois and Clark, which they didn’t expect because that’s what Perry did. They were even given a pretty good story. President Marsdin was in town for the governors' ball because she was good friends with the Governor. Lex wanted them to interview her about her goals as president since she was newly elected. They were even given press passes to go to the ball, which was the next day.

Lex returned to his office after giving out the assignments and Lois immediately got down to work. Clark’s desk was now next to hers because Perry moved him when he realized that they worked together often.

“So how are we going to secure an interview with the President?” Clark asked as he sat down in front of his own computer.

“I know her chief of staff so hopefully it won’t be too hard.”

“Lois really? How?”

“We went to Metropolis University together. Roommates even, though I don’t think she liked me much. I was kind of a slob.”

“Were?” Clark raised an eyebrow at her.

“Hey! I am not a slob!”

“Tell that to the pile of papers you left on my coffee table.”

“Shut up,” Lois shot back with a smile, “I’m gonna call her.”

“Hello?”

“Maya! Hey, It’s Lois. How are you?”

“Hey, I’m good. I’m really busy right now so if this is a social call can I get back to you?”

“Actually it’s work. I work for the Daily Planet now if you didn’t know and I would love to interview President Marsdin if it’s at all possible.”

“Uhh, I don’t think that will work out…”

“Maya, please? I won a Pulitzer. And if you’re worried about me putting her in a bad light, I won’t. I am a huge supporter of her and what she stands for.”

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do. Give me your number and I’ll get back to you right away.”

“Thank you so much, Maya, you will not regret this.”

“Oh, I really hope not.”

Lois gave her both her cell phone number and her work phone as well. About an hour later she got a phone call from her giving her a place and a time for the interview. Lois happily put the interview date and time into her calendar. She was about to close the tab with her calendar when something caught her eye. It was her and Clark’s one year anniversary today. How could she have completely forgotten about it? She glanced up at Clark who was quietly working away on an article he had due soon. He didn’t seem to have remembered either. She didn’t blame him though, he’s been pretty busy lately.

He seemed to realize that she was staring at him and he looked up, “What is it?”

“We’ve been together for exactly a year Smallville,” Lois said with a smile.

His eyes went wide, “Crap, I was going to plan something but I completely forgot. With everything going on it slipped my mind to place the reservations. I’ll do it right now.”

“Oh Clark, no you don’t have-” she started, but she couldn’t finish her sentence because he was already gone. God, she hated when he did that.

He was back almost immediately after he left, “Done. It’s a surprise though, so I’ll pick you up at 7.”

“A surprise? You’re killing me Kent,” Lois said with a groan.

“You’re just going to have to deal with it,” he replied with a smirk.

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do. Any updates?” He swiftly changed the topic.

“I know what you’re trying to do, but yes. We have an appointment. It’s at ten a.m. on Saturday at her hotel.”

“Nice going Lois,” he said with a grin.

 

Lois, for once, left the office at a normal time. The only person she would do that for is Clark and he knows it and lately, she’s also been leaving early to spend more time with Lucy.

“Lois? You’re actually home right now?” Lucy asked when Lois plopped down on the couch next to her.

“Yes, the real question is why are you. Don’t you have a whole apartment?”

“Yours is better. And it’s not like you’re even here half the time, you’ve basically moved into Clark’s apartment.”

“No, I have not! I just have a few things over there,” Lois argued.

“Didn’t he give you a drawer?” Lucy asked.

“Yes...but that doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a drawer, not a marriage proposal.”

“I read somewhere that when a guy makes room for you in his house, he’s making room for you in his life. So that marriage proposal probably isn’t that far behind.”

Lois didn’t respond for a second. There’s no way Lucy could be right because she definitely isn’t ready for that. Or is she? Lois shook that thought away. She absolutely was not ready for that. She couldn’t even tell him she loved him yet. And she did, so much, but she just can’t get the words out.

“Don’t believe the gossip magazines Lucy, they’re not love experts,” Lois finally said. She then stood up and headed back to her room. Knowing Clark, he would get here early and she always took way too long to get ready.

She rifled through her closet, not even sure what to wear. He really didn’t give her any information on this date. She ended up settling on a black dress with capped sleeves and an A-line skirt. She wanted to keep it simple but still dressed up. She straightened her hair and did her makeup. By the time she was done getting dressed it was very close to seven. For once, she timed it perfectly. She was putting on her heels when she heard the knock at the door. Lois hurried out of her room and to the living room, but Lucy had already opened the door.

“Hey Clark, Lois should be ready soon. Come on in.” Lucy said just as Lois walked into the room.

“Hey Lucy, how are you? How’s school?” Clark asked as he stepped inside.

“I’m good. School is stressful. Who knew law school would be so difficult? Elle Woods really made it look easy.”

Clark laughed, “Yeah she did. But it’s only your first semester, I’m sure it’ll get better.”

“Thanks, Clark,” Lucy said then turned to Lois, “Now I get what you see in him.”

“Now?” Lois asked with a laugh.

“What? He’s a keeper. Be careful I might have to steal him,” Lucy replied jokingly as she headed back to her room.

“Don’t worry Lois, I’m all yours,” Clark assured her as she walked over to him.

“You better be,” she said and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, “So now will you tell me what we’re doing?”

“Nope,” he responded with a grin.

“You suck, I hope you know that,” Lois tugged on her coat and grabbed her purse.

“Of course I do. You look beautiful by the way. You always do.”

“Thanks, Clark,” She said with a grin, “So can you tell me now?”

“Lois!”

“What?” She said as she took his hand and led them towards the door.

“I’m not telling you,” Clark opened the door and they both stepped out into the hallway.

“Oh come on! You know I’m impatient so you might as well just tell me,” Lois complained and locked the door.

“That’s exactly why I’m not going to tell you,” Clark held his arm out for her and she took it.

Lois sighed as they made their way to the garage where Clark parked his car, “I suppose I can just wait.”

“I swear you’re like a-” Clark paused as if he heard something. He always made a face when he was concentrating, his eyebrows would scrunch together. He does it whenever he’s using his super hearing, which Lois could obviously tell he was doing right now. It always meant something was happening.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Clark smiled, “Here’s the car.”

Clark pulled open the door but Lois paused, “It’s not nothing, is it?”

“Lois, I swear it’s nothing.”

“You don’t know that though, not without checking,” She didn’t want him to go, but if someone was hurt he had to. He was Superman.

Clark ran his hand through his hair, “No, I guess not. But Lois-”

“You have to go, I’ll be fine. Go be superman.”

“Lois, I love you,” Clark pulled her into a kiss quickly and then he was gone.

Lois stared at where was standing for a while wondering if he had really said it. He loves her? And he told her? Lois shook her head, of course, he didn’t say he loves me. I’m just hearing things.

Lois realized the car door was still open so she locked the doors from the inside and closed the door. She headed back up to her apartment where Lucy was camped out on the couch with ice cream and Harry Potter playing on the screen. Lucy paused the movie when Lois walked in.

“What happened? Where’s Clark?”

“He had a family emergency. His aunt is in the hospital so he had to go.”

“Oh dang I’m sorry, is she okay?”

“She will be and it’s really not that bad,” Lois replied with a smile.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, “Wasn’t it your one year anniversary today?”

“He told me he loves me,” Lois blurted.

“WHAT?! HE DID?! I mean...he did? Wow. Do you love him?”

“I-”

“Lois…”

“I do, I just, I don’t know if I can say it. Isn’t it too soon?”

“You two have been together for a year now, and let’s be real you were in love with him way before that. What are you afraid of?”

“I don’t know. I’m gonna go put on sweatpants. Don’t press play till I get back, I wanna get in on this marathon,” Lois said as she kicked off her heels and walked to her room.

“I wouldn’t dare!”

It was almost midnight when there was a knock at the door. They had gotten through almost 4 of the movies and Lucy was completely asleep. Lois got up slowly, so as not to wake her up.

She opened the door and Clark was standing there, “Hey, everything good?”

“Yeah, it was a little weird though. But let’s not talk about it right now. I wanted to apologize.”

“You don’t need to. I completely understand. What you do, it comes first. It has to. I can’t, I won’t keep you from saving people, from being a hero. It’s who you are Clark.”

“I’m still sorry though, you never got to find out my surprise. Come on.”

“Right now? I’m wearing sweatpants.”

“You’ve never looked better. Now come on,” He held out his hand and she relented and placed her hand in his.

She stepped out of her apartment and Clark closed the door behind her. He led her to the stairs that had roof access and Lois raised her eyebrows at him but didn’t say anything. They went all the way up until they spilled out onto the roof. Lois looked around and smiled.

“Metropolis always looks so beautiful at night,” she said softly.

“You know where metropolis looks even better?”

“Where?”

“From the sky.”

“The sky...are we gonna-”

“Fly? Yup, come here.”

She stepped in front of him and looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed hers on his shoulders, “This might be a good time to tell you that I’m kind of afraid of heights.”

“Just look at me, nothing else.”

“I guess I can do that.”

Before she even realized it her feet were no longer touching the cement. They were hovering a few inches above it and slowly they went higher. Without realizing it Lois had shut her eyes.

After a few minutes Clark said, “Lois, you can open your eyes.”

She opened them and looked around, they were a lot higher than before but she wasn’t scared. Okay, she was a little bit scared, but knowing Clark was there helped.

“We’re flying,” Lois said with a laugh, “How many people get to say that?”

“Not many,” Clark whispered.

Lois rested her head on his shoulder, “This is perfect.”

Clark smiled, “Yeah it is.”

He slowly brought them back down to the roof again.

“Now that we’re on solid ground, can I ask you something?” Clark asked anxiously.

Lois looked up, “What is it?”

“Well um I know I cleared out a drawer, but if you wanted, I could clear out more. But only if you want me to. And maybe, you would like to move in? There’s no pressure at all. I just wanted to put it out there. Just as an option.”

“You want me to move in. To live with you. I’ll uh need to think about.”

“Of course. Just know that if you want to move in, you can.”

Lois looked away, “I have to go. Harry Potter is still playing and Lucy might be wondering where I am.”

“I’ll walk you back,” Clark offered.

Lois waved him off, “No, I’m good. You should go home. I’ll see you later.”

Lois walked past him before Clark could respond. Clark watched as she left, not sure whether he should go after her. He decided against it because he got the feeling she needed space. God, he was an idiot for moving too fast. 


	2. Chapter Two

Lois was up way too early the next morning because she could not fall asleep. She spent way too much time thinking about what Clark asked her. Was she ready to move in with him? She loved him but she couldn’t even tell him and now he wants her to move in?   
She made herself a cup of coffee which probably would be followed by two more. Considering she had to deal with Lex again and go to the ball tonight, that still wouldn’t be enough. Lois drank her coffee then got dressed which was when she got a text from Clark.

Clark: meet at the watchtower asap, info on lex. 

Lois never got a break did she. She pulled on her blazer and grabbed her bag. She poured her second and third cup of coffee into the largest to go mug she could and then headed out. She hated going to the watchtower, simply because she couldn’t take a taxi there, she had to take the subway. They couldn’t risk revealing the location to any possible enemies. Also the security system way too complicated. Tess created it so of course Lois couldn’t figure it out. That woman was a true genius and a little scary, and Lois loved her.   
Lois walked into the building and made her way through the security protocols until she could finally get on the elevator to the actual watchtower part. The elevator doors opened and Lois walked in. She found Clark looking up at monitor while fiddling with the tablet in his hand.   
“Hey smallville,” Lois said as she placed her bag on a table and walked over to him.   
“Hey, you good? You seemed a little off last night,” Clark said as he turned to face her.   
“I’m fine, I just don’t think it’s a good idea for me to move in right now. It just feels too early and I guess I’m not ready. I want to be though because I-” Lois stopped before the words love you came out of her mouth. Why couldn’t she just say it?   
“You what?”   
“I got your text Clark, what is it? Make it quick I have experiments to run today. We might finally figure out the amino acid we’re missing for the vaccine,” Tess said as she blew into the room.   
“Vaccine? You’re in the medical business now?” Lois asked, suddenly grateful for her presence.   
“Only because these quote unquote scientists can’t figure it themselves. So Clark what did you find out about Lex?”  
“I think he’s doing experiments with kryptonite on people,” Clark stated.   
“I’m gonna need you to elaborate,” Lois said immediately.   
“Okay, so last night I heard a scream which is pretty usual. I go over and I find this girl and she was basically glowing green? I tried to help her but I couldn’t because well she had kryptonite in her system and it was pulsing through her veins. I don’t know how, but someone managed to infuse her blood with kryptonite and there was only one person I could think of that would be crazy enough to do that.”  
“It can’t for sure be Lex though, there are plenty of psychos out there willing to test kryptonite on people,” Tess pointed out.   
“That’s what I thought, but the warehouse was an old Luthor Corp building. Besides you and Lionel, only Lex would know how to find that building.”  
“So we find proof. If Lex is the one that did that to that girl then there has to be a paper trail. Some evidence that he’s been using that building. I can start by searching his office at the planet,” Lois suggested.  
“Uh Lois, maybe that isn’t a good idea. Didn’t he already threaten to fire you? On his first day?”  
“Which is why it’s a great idea. The sooner we connect this back to him, the sooner we get him out. Speaking of, can’t you buy the Planet Tess?”  
“Maybe I could have before Lex did, but there’s no way Lex will make it easy for me. And I’ve been putting all my resources into the watchtower and this new vaccine.”  
“Right,” Lois said, disappointed. She loved the planet and she would hate to see it be tarnished all because of one Lex Luthor. If there was a way to get the planet out of his hands and into the right hands, Lois would do it.   
“Well I gotta go, but I will search all the L-Corp files and see if I can crack open some old Luthor-Corp files. I’ll see you two later,” Tess said with a smile then headed right back out the way she came.   
Lois turned back to Clark who seemed like he needed to something, “What?”  
“I forgot to mention this but the girl? She combusted. And I mean full on exploded and then she was gone,”  
“Clark this doesn’t just mean Lex is experimenting on humans, he’s killing them. We have to stop him. We have to go back to the warehouse and get all the information we can from there. Today.” Lois’s mind was running at a hundred miles per hour. What could lex have done to that girl? Is he doing it to more people? What if combusting bodies start popping up all over the city?   
“We still have the article on President Marsdin, and the governors ball tonight which we can probably use as a cover…”   
“Yes! We go to the ball, Lex will probably be there, he sees us, and then we leave. We can go to the warehouse and find out what he’s up to. Genius!” Lois exclaimed and pulled Clark into a hug.  
“We still make a pretty good team,” Clark added with a smile.  
“I think we’ve earned our way to pretty great team. Also this pretty great team needs to get to work before Lex Luthor actually fires me. I can’t be late everyday anymore,” Lois said sadly.   
“Hate to break it to you Lois but you shouldn’t be late everyday anyway. But yeah you’re right we should get going,” Clark grabbed his jacket and his messenger bag and nudged Lois in the direction of the elevator.   
“Don’t tell me how to live my life Smallville!” Lois said as she made her way to the elevator with Clark right behind her.   
Clark placed his hand on her lower back, “Trust me, I know not to.”  
Lois laughed, “Good.”   
With that they left the watchtower and made their way over to the planet where they had a lot to do, starting with Lois getting into Lex’s office.   
They reached their desks and Lois turned to Clark, “Okay, I’m gonna need you to distract him. Get him away from his office for as long as possible.”  
“One problem though, how am I going to do that? What do you even talk to Lex Luthor about?”  
“Cars, murder, corruption...oh! Football! Guys love talking about football. Doesn’t he love the Metropolis Sharks? Wait, I have an idea,” Lois pulled out her laptop from her bag and start clicking around, “Tess taught me a few things about hacking.”  
“What’d you do?”   
Lois shut her laptop and smiled up at Clark, “Sent an email.”  
Clark raised his eyebrows at her and Lois smirked and then turned her attention to Lex who seemed to just have received an email. He frowned and immediately pushed away from his desk and marched out of his office and across the bullpen to the elevators. The minute the elevators closed behind him, Lois dashed over to his office and slid inside. She strode over to his desk and began going through his drawers. There was nothing in the first few but when she got to one of the bottom drawers she found that it was locked.   
“Damn it,” Lois whispered then tugged a bobby pin out of her hair and wiggled it around in the lock. The drawer clicked open and she grinned. Inside she found a few file folders. She grabbed them all, not sure what they would contain.   
“Lois! Take this!” Clark whisper-yelled and threw her a flashdrive from the door of the office. She caught it, surprisingly.   
“Clark what the hell?!”  
“Download the files!” He whispered and ran back to his desk to keep an eye out for Lex.  
Of course, Lois thought to herself and then plugged it into his laptop and began downloading anything having to do with properties or Luthor-Corp. It was taking longer than she expected. In the meantime she closed all the drawers and pushed her bobby pin back into her hair. Then she glanced up and noticed the elevator doors about to open.   
“Crap,” Lois exclaimed as she looked at the the laptop. 95% downloaded. She ran around the desk plopped down on one of the chairs and covered the flash drive with a piece of paper.   
“Ms. Lane?” Lex said from the door.   
Lois stood up immediately, “Mr. Luthor! What a surprise that you’re here.”   
“In my office?” Lex asked as he stepped towards her.  
“Right, um I had a question and you weren’t here so I thought that I would just uh wait.”  
“What’s the question?”  
“Wow, we’re getting right to the point. Um I had a question on the article about President Marsdin? I was just wondering if you wanted us to have a certain angle? Perhaps on her policies about alien inclusivity?”  
“I don’t really have a specific angle for you to take, so I guess it’s up to you.”  
Lois grinned and stepped forward so she could grab the flash drive without him noticing, “Great! Thank you, that’s all I needed to know. I will see you later Mr. Luthor.”  
“Goodbye Ms. Lane.”  
Lois hurried past him, “Goodbye!”   
Lois didn’t breathe until she finally collapsed in her chair.   
“Did you get it?”   
“What kind of question is that? Of course I got it,” Lois said with a grin, “I’ll get started on going through the files on the drive. You take these files.”  
Clark took the files from her hand, “We probably shouldn’t look at these here. Why don’t I get started on questions for the President?”  
“Perfect, lunch at 12?” Lois asked, already plugging the drive into her laptop.   
“You got it” Clark said as he turned back to his own computer and began typing.   
She watched him for a second. She loved him. She knew that, completely, but why hadn’t she told him yet? Why was she making such a big deal out of something people told each other? She took a deep breath. She would tell him today. She will absolutely tell him today. After promising herself that she would tell him today, she opened up the files from the flash drive. 

The rest of the day went by somewhat uneventfully. Lois got through a lot of the files, but she still hadn’t found anything of use in them. The one thing she did find out was that Lex Luthor was going broke. Clark on the other hand had come up with a good amount of questions to ask, but even he didn’t know what direction to take this article in. They met up for lunch and compared their work.   
Lois plopped down in their usual booth, “What questions did you write? Any idea where we should take this article?”  
Clark opened up his laptop, “Okay I say we go controversial or we go home.”  
“Hey, that’s my line and I completely agree. What about her pro-alien stance? That’s probably the most controversial thing she’s said since she said she was running for president,” Lois said as she dipped a french fry into ketchup.   
“I like that, let me look up the policies she supports. What’d you find in Lex’s files?”  
“Except for the fact that he is currently broke, absolutely nothing,”   
“How broke?”  
“Firing almost all of his staff broke. Buying the planet was basically a sucker punch to his resources so I don’t know how he’s getting such concentrated amounts of kryptonite. He would need engineers and scientists, but if he is as broke as his bank statements show then how the hell is getting what he needs?”   
“He’s gotta have some help, there’s no way he’s doing on his own.”  
“Clark, we don’t even know what exactly he’s doing. What kind of experiments is he running that the subjects have kryptonite pulsing through them?”  
“I guess we’ll find out tonight,” Clark said solemnly.   
“Oh by the way, my favorite pair of heels are at your place so do you mind if I just get ready there? It’ll just be easier.”  
Clark smiled, “Of course, you don’t have to ask. You’re always welcome.”  
“Clark, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I wanted to say it the moment I realized it but I guess I was just afraid. Now I know that I just have to-” Lois began.  
“I’m so sorry Lois, I need to go. Shooting downtown, tell me tonight?” Clark said in a rush as he stuffed all his belongings into his bags. He quickly kissed her, ran to the front, and paid for them then left as fast as he could. Of course he would pay even when he was in a hurry.   
Lois sighed, she would tell him, if only life would stop getting in the way. Or was it her that was getting in the way? Clark was a superhero, he saved lives everyday and even the world sometimes. And Lois? She was just a reporter, not a superhero. If anything, Clark has come to her rescue when he probably should have been helping other people. Yesterday he almost didn’t go investigate what he had heard because of her. Maybe it was better that she hadn’t told him she loved him yet. Lois hated herself for thinking all of this, Clark obviously didn’t feel that way. But what if he did?   
She took a deep breath to clear away her thoughts and then put all her things away too. She needed to head back to the Daily Planet anyway.


	3. Chapter Three

Lois got back to her apartment at about five that evening and thankfully Lucy had gone back to her apartment. She loved her sister and she loved that their relationship was finally back to its former glory but she also really loved having her space to herself again.   
Lois needed to grab what she needed to get ready for the ball, but she couldn’t choose which dress she wanted to wear. After spending a few too many minutes deciding she ended up going with a beautiful halter top dress. The entire dress was gold and sparkly. The halter top meant that it also had an open back, but still classy enough for an affair such as the governors ball. She zipped the dress into a garment bag and then dumped the rest of what she needed to get ready into a bag. But when it was time for her to leave, she hesitated. Maybe it would be better if she got ready here, but then again she really wanted to wear the gold heels she left at Clark’s. She remembered the night she had left them there. Chloe, her cousin and best friend, had just gotten engaged to Oliver Queen and Lois and Clark were invited to their engagement party. Lois had had one two many glasses of champagne so Clark offered to let her crash at his place. Lois smiled, it was the first time she had slept over and it definitely wasn’t the last.   
“You’re going Lois,” She said out loud to herself then promptly left her apartment. She got out onto the street and hailed a cab. 

It didn’t take long to get to Clark’s apartment. He really didn’t live that far away, in fact he lived closer to the daily planet than she did.   
Once she got there she buzzed his apartment, “It’s Lois!”  
“Hey, come on up,” Clark said and then the door unlocked.   
Lois pushed it open and made her up to his third floor apartment. She found herself feeling anxious as she climbed up the stairs. She wasn’t sure if it was because they were going to break into one of Lex’s warehouse or if it was because of the thoughts she couldn’t push out of her mind. She loved Clark but she still couldn’t shake the pit growing in her stomach.   
She knocked on his door and it swung open and Clark smiled at her. He had just gotten out of the shower and was only clad in a pair of jeans and had a towel in his hand to dry his hair.   
“Hey,” he said as he widened the door to let her in.   
Lois grinned as she walked past him, “Really loving the look Smallville.”  
She dropped her stuff on his couch and turned back around to find him standing right there, “You do?”  
Lois brought her hands up to his chest, “Absolutely, I think you should wear it often. Although, it’s a little-”  
“Distracting?” Clark said, pulling her towards him.   
“Yes,” Lois breathed and pushed up onto her toes to tug his face closer to hers.  
Their lips connected immediately, like they were being pulled to each other. Lois’s fingers quickly found their way up to his hair while his slid around her waist. He brought her even closer to his body and Lois found herself melting into him. She tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss and she felt Clark breathe into the kiss. Clark pulled back just enough to press his forehead against hers.   
“Lois,” he breathed like it was the only thing he ever needed to say. And it was, wasn’t it?  
“I have to get ready,” Lois whispered softly, not quite ready to leave his embrace.   
“Or we could just go like this?” Clark said with a grin.  
Lois rolled her eyes at him and reluctantly stepped out of his arms, “You wish.”  
He held onto her hand and pulled her right back into his arms and Lois laughed. He placed one last kiss on her lips, “I do.”  
Lois smiled, “I’m gonna go get ready. I’ll be in your room.” She grabbed her garment bag and her other bag then started walking down the hall to his room. Lois dropped her bags on his bed and pulled the dress out. It really was a beautiful dress and she definitely spent way too much on it.   
Clark walked in a dropped his towel on the bed, “I have your heels by the way. Wasn’t sure when you’d want them back so I put them in my closet.” Clark pulled them out and held them out for her.   
“Clark, you take care of my stuff better than I do,” Lois said with a laugh as she took them from him and placed them on the ground.   
“Maybe you should take notes,” Clark said with a grin. He went back to his closet to pull out his suit, “Okay which suit is better? Navy or black?”  
“My dress is gold and navy looks good with it. You have a gold tie right?” Lois asked as she kicked off her flats.   
“Yeah, did you memorize my ties?” Clark raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled out his navy suit.  
“What? We go to a lot of formal affairs so I wanted to make sure I had dresses in the same colors,”   
Clark laughed and went back to changing into his suit. Lois shimmied out her skinny jeans and stepped into the dress. She secured the halter top strap then walked over to Clark’s mirror to make sure it fit right. She looked down at her dress then back up at the mirror to see Clark right behind her. She smiled at the way he looked at her, how could she have ever doubted his feelings for her. They were right there on his face.   
“Lois, you look amazing. Look who’s distracting now,” He said with a smile as he brought one of his hands to her lower back.   
Lois grinned, “It’s what I do best smallville. Now step aside, I have a bathroom to go take over.”   
Clark laughed and watched as she grabbed her makeup bag and walked over to the bathroom. Clark couldn’t help but be in love with her. Clark knew he was this big superhero but being with her reminded him that even with his out of the world powers, he was still a person. She kept him grounded, and he needed that, he needed her. She was smart, smarter than him, and she will definitely remind him of that fact. He loved that about her, and who was he kidding? He loved her. He just didn’t know if she felt the same, but he didn’t want to push her. She would tell him when she was ready. He wait however long she needed because she was worth the wait.   
Lois looked up at him, feeling his stare, and grinned at the man she was lucky to call hers. Maybe the man she didn’t deserve to call hers. Lois looked away and went back to doing her makeup. She had to stop thinking that.   
When Lois finished her makeup she topped the whole look off by curling her hair. She decided to leave the curls down because she was way too lazy to pin it up. Either way, it looked good. She stepped out of the bathroom to find Clark putting on his tie.   
“Need a little help?” Lois asked as she walked over to him.   
“I think I’m-” Clark started saying and then turned around to look at her and stopped in his tracks, “Wow, you um look...gorgeous.”  
Lois blushed and looked down to hide the fact, “Thank you.”  
“Anytime Lois.”   
She looked back up at him and brushed off his shoulders, “You look very handsome Smallville. Let’s conquer this ball.”  
“Oh wait, before we leave. I found something in the files you took from Lex. I left them in the kitchen. I’ll go grab them,” Clark said as he rushed out of the room.   
Lois slipped into her heels and grabbed her clutch out of her bag. She looked inside to make sure she had everything. Lipstick? Check. Lock picking kit? Check, although since she was with Clark she didn’t really need that. Cash? Check. She was ready. She also grabbed her coat and began putting it on.   
Clark stepped back into the room, “Okay so I was going through these files and I think I might have found who’s giving Lex the resources he need.”   
“Who?” Lois said as she looked at the files.   
“Morgan Edge, CEO of Edge Global. Why would he help Lex? Isn’t he just in the real estate business?”   
“Yeah, but he used to be friends with Lionel Luthor. They were really close so maybe he’s just looking out for his best friends son, but he’s also very anti-alien. If Lex came to him about an idea about possibly weaponizing kryptonite, he would completely be on board.”   
“You think they’re weaponizing kryptonite?”   
“They are. I found it on the files in the flash drive. That’s why that girl was dead, they tested kryptonite on her to see whether it could be weaponized, and the data shows that it can be. Lex could create a legion of weapons and start selling them to god knows who,” Lois explained.   
“Lois, I don’t think you should come with me. You have to stay at the ball,” Clark said, his jaw clenching. He couldn’t put her in danger. If what happened to that girl happened to Lois, Clark didn’t know what he would do.   
“Absolutely not! There’s going to be so much kryptonite there, you’ll need me. Now come on, let’s get to the ball,” Lois said grabbing his hand. There was no way she would let him go alone. They were a team.   
“Lois-” Clark began as she dragged him out of the room.   
“No, don’t do that. There’s nothing you can say that will keep me from coming with you. We’re in this together,” Lois said as she looked back at him.   
“What about the fact that you could die Lois?”   
Lois stopped walking and turned to look at him, “You could die. So what? We’re both risking our lives here, it’s what we do.”  
“No, it’s what I do. I can’t risk losing you.”  
“What do you mean it’s what you do? I’ve risked my life plenty of times, with you. What happened to the fact that we’re a team? We’re doing this together, whether you like it not Clark. Now let’s go, we have to be on time,” Lois said, taking a deep breath. She turned towards the door and walked out before he could tell her she can’t one more time. They were a team, so why was Clark acting like he was the only one who could do this.   
Clark caught up to her, “Lois, I’m sorry. It’s just that it’s dangerous and I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“But I can handle it, you know that more than anyone Clark.”  
Clark brought his hand up to her cheek, “I know you can. I shouldn’t doubt that.”  
“Thank you, now can we please try to enjoy this night like a normal couple would?” Lois asked as she took his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.   
“We’re definitely not a normal couple,” Clark said with a laugh.   
“Definitely not, but it’s okay because neither are Chloe and Ollie,” Lois pointed out.  
Clark smiled as they stepped into the elevator. It took them down to the garage and to Clark’s car. Clark opened the door for Lois and then got in himself. If only they were a normal couple off to enjoy a night of dancing and free food, but they were far from normal. They would dance and eat free food, but then they would break into Lex’s warehouse. All in a day’s work. 

The governor’s ball was being held at the planetarium and when Lois and Clark got there, it was already filling up. Clark pulled up to the front where the valet was taking cars back to the parking area.   
“Look at that Smallville, we get to be rich for once,” Lois said as she stepped out of the car. Clark laughed and handed his keys over to the people working the valet.   
“Living the life, one night only,” Clark replied as someone handed him a slip for the car. He slid into his suit jacket pocket and then held out his arm for Lois. Lois quickly took his arm and the pair headed inside.   
Before they could get to where the actual ball was being held, they were stopped by coat check. Lois checked her coat in and then they stepped into the “ballroom” although it wasn’t exactly a ballroom. It was an open area of the planetarium that was filled in with tables and a dance floor was added in the middle. There was even a small stage against the wall. The room also had dim lighting and most of the light came from the ceiling. Lois looked up and realized the ceiling was filled with stars. The star theme continued with the decorations. There were large gold stars on the walls and even the center pieces included stars.   
“Lois!” Someone shouted and Lois immediately turned around to find Chloe headed her way. She looked beautiful in a black strapless dress and her hair pulled back into a low, loose bun.  
“Chloe, oh my god you look amazing,” Lois exclaimed as her cousin got closer.   
“Me? Look at you!” Chloe said as she pulled her into a tight hug.   
“I missed you, how is everything? How’s the wedding planning going? I’m sorry I’ve been the worst maid of honor.”  
“Great! All of it, although I do miss you telling me how my ideas suck and that you should plan my wedding. But cake tasting is coming up soon, and you promised you would be there.”   
“Free cake? I wouldn’t miss it for the world Chloe,”   
Chloe smiled at her then turned to Clark, “Clark! It’s been even longer, how are you? Also does your tie match Lois’ dress? I didn’t realize you guys were at that stage in the relationship.”  
“Actually...Lois matched her dresses to my tie collection,” Clark said with grin.   
“She did not,” Chloe said, surprised.   
“I did,” Lois confessed with a laugh, “Also where’s Ollie?”  
Chloe rolled her eyes, “Oh, he’s talking to Lex Luthor. Lex wants his help on something which he’s definitely not going to get from Queen Industries.”  
Lois and Clark glanced at each other and Lois spoke up, “What kind of help?”  
“He wants resources, something about building a weapon? I didn’t hear much before Lex shooed me off.”  
Lois glanced at Clark again and Chloe caught it this time, “What? Is something going on?”  
“Lex is using kryptonite to create a weapon and he’s been testing it on humans. We have proof,” Lois explained.   
“Is that what he’s trying to get Oliver to help him on?” Chloe muttered incredulously.   
“Probably, but we have a plan. We’re going to where he’s doing this to get real proof, but until then we have to stay calm,” Clark added.   
Chloe arched an eyebrow at the two of them, “You two always have to risk your lives don’t you. God, I just want you guys to live long enough so I can be Lois’s maid of honor.”  
“I’m gonna go get a drink,” Lois said abruptly then walked off in the direction of the open bar.   
“What’d I say?”  
Clark watched as she walked away, “Maid of honor.”  
Chloe frowned then headed after her. She caught up to her before Lois could get to the bar.   
“Lois, what’s going on?” Chloe said as she reached her.   
Lois turned around, “Nothing, everything’s fine Chloe.”  
“You know what, I think I’m gonna need a drink too. Can’t deal with your bullshit when I’m sober.”  
“Chloe!” Lois exclaimed.  
She shrugged, “Are you going to tell me or what?”  
Lois shook her head, “Not now. I just want to stop Lex and get through this, okay? Whatever it is I’m thinking or feeling can wait until Lex can’t hurt anyone. You should go find Ollie, find out what Lex wants with him. I’m going to go find Clark.”  
“Okay, but we’re getting coffee soon. And there they are,” Chloe said with a smile. Clark and Oliver were both walking towards them. Oliver looked the same as always, no surprise there. He wore a black suit and of course he looked perfect.   
He walked over to Chloe and placed a kiss on her forehead then turned towards them, “Lex is up to something and I have a feeling you two know what’s going on.”  
“We always do don’t we,” Lois said softly.  
“Yeah um Lois, you want to dance?” Clark asked right as the song switched over to a slow song. He held out a hand for her to take.  
“I’m gonna step on your toes, remember last time?” Lois pointed out as she placed her hand in his.   
“Don’t worry, I can’t feel it anyway,” Clark said with a smirk and tugged Lois in the direction of the dance floor. They reached the center of the dance floor and Clark pulled Lois into his arms. Lois happily obliged and placed a hand on his shoulder as he took her other hand in his. Clark’s placed his other hand on her lower back, pulling her even closer to him. They swayed back and forth for a little bit and Lois somehow managed not to step on his feet.   
“Is everything alright Lois?” Clark said, his breath tickling her ear.   
“Yeah, just ready to make sure Lex gets what he deserves.”  
“I meant with us.”  
“Why wouldn’t it be?” Lois asked looking up at him. She didn’t want talk about it yet, she needed to focus on stopping Lex, not her insecurities.   
“Good to see you both can clean up. Mind if I step in Clark?” Lex asked as he walked over to them.   
Clark raised his eyebrow at Lois and Lois shrugged, “Sure, I’ll go get us some drinks Lois.” Clark stepped away and headed back over to wear Chloe and Ollie were.   
Lex held out a hand for her to take and she stared at it for a moment then placed her hand in his. She didn’t like this one bit, but she couldn’t let him know that. He placed one hand at her waist and she reluctantly placed her other hand on his shoulder.   
“So you and Clark…”  
“Is none of your business Mr. Luthor,” Lois immediately cut him off.   
“I’ll take that as a yes then. He seems very in love with you, not hard to see,” Lex continued.   
“Since when do you care about what your employees do?” Lois asked with an arched eyebrow.   
Lex pulled her closer suddenly, “When they go through your desk and computer. What exactly do you take me for?”  
Lois looked up at him, “A bad person. Not that difficult to understand.”  
“You took some files and I want them back, now.”  
“No,” Lois stepped away from him and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.   
“If you want to keep your job then you will,” he threatened, his hold on her wrist tightening.  
“You might as well fire me now,” Lois spit back and tried to pull her hand out of his grasp but to no avail. He had an iron grip and it didn’t seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.   
“Since you have no care about your job security, what about I fire Clark?”   
Lois’s eyebrows knit together, “You wouldn’t do that. He’s too reliable and a good asset. Fire me.”  
“Do you love him?”   
“What does it matter to you?”  
“Answer the question.”  
“Yes, now let me go,” Lois said, struggling again to pull away from his hold.   
“Then drop whatever the hell you think you’re trying to do, and maybe, just maybe, Clark will still have a job on monday,” Lex finally released her wrist.   
Lois stumbled backwards and rubbed her wrist, which was turning red from his tight grip, “Fine, whatever.” Lois quickly stepped around him and rushed to Clark.   
She barely paid attention to where she was going and she accidentally ran straight into Clark. She bumped into his shoulder and he immediately turned around.   
“Lois? You okay? What happened to your wrist?” Clark immediately picked up her hand to examine, “Did Lex do this? That son of a-”  
“It’s fine, that’s not what’s important right now.”  
“Of course it’s important, he tried to hurt you,” Clark said concerned.  
Lois looked up at him, “He knows.”  
Realization hit him and his widened, “What do we do?”  
“We need to go, now,” Lois grabbed his hand and she led the way to coat check. They got their coats and headed out to get the car. The car fortunately was brought back fairly quickly and they immediately got in.   
“Are you sure your hand is okay Lois?” Clark asked as he pulled out into the street and began driving to the warehouse.   
“Yes, Clark,” Lois said and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, “Now step on it farm boy.”


	4. Chapter 4

They got to the warehouse in record time, thanks to Clark going way over the speed limit. They needed to get in and get out before Lex realized that Lois had not listened to him at all. She hadn’t even told Clark that he threatened to fire him. Maybe Clark will never even have to find out, maybe Lex will be on his way to prison after tonight.   
They quickly got out of the car and walked over to the gate. Thankfully Lex wanted to keep this place on the down low so there weren’t any guards or security to get through. Clark simply needed to break the lock and they were inside. They then made their way over to the actual building and Clark once again used his otherworldly strength to get them in there. What would she do without superman by her side?   
They stepped inside and glanced around, pitch dark, not surprising. Lois fished out her phone from her pocket and turned on her flashlight to get a good look at her surroundings.   
“Let’s split up?” Lois said as she began walking down the hall.   
“Uh that might not be the best idea…” Clark said still looking around, he wasn’t feeling too good.   
“You’ll be fine Smallville,” Lois called back and continued venturing into the darkness. She came across a door and pushed it open. She stepped inside and moved her phone across the room. She found what almost seemed like a hospital bed, but definitely not as comfortable. There were four belt like things that Lois assumed were used to tie people down. She shivered and then backed out of the room. Creepy, she thought to herself as she shut the door behind her. She kept going down the hallway which opened up into a laboratory. There was more light in there but she gasped when she realized the light was coming from tanks and tanks of kryptonite. Clark must not have felt it outside because the building was made from lead, but he was inside now. Lois paled, and she left him alone. Crap! She turned back towards the hall to run back to him, before she could someone grabbed her elbow.   
“Not so fast, Mr. Luthor told us you might be paying a visit,” the guard growled.   
“Then maybe he should have also told you, no one man handles Lois Lane,” Lois yanked her arm as hard as she could from his grasp and made a run for it. In that moment she was truly regretting not bringing a pair of flats with her. She wasn’t really paying attention to where she was going and she found herself running right into another guard.   
“Really two guards?! Can Lex even afford that, I know he’s broker than a college student,” Lois said as both guards grabbed her elbows, “Hey, not so tight! Your mother’s did teach you some manners did they not?”  
“Just following orders Ms. Lane,” one of them responded.   
Lois tried to hold her ground when they started moving, “To do what?!”  
“That’s none of your business now stop struggling!”  
Lois tried again to pull her arm out of his grasp, “Not until you let me go!” She had to get back to Clark, what if he was laying on the ground not able to move. She knew how kryptonite effects him and she just left him.   
This time they didn’t respond and simply dragged her back into the lab area. She wasn’t that scared for herself, though she had a feeling what they might do to her. She was more worried about Clark, what if Lex found him like that? What might happen? She forced herself to stop thinking about it, she needed to get out of this situation before she could even get to Clark.   
They dragged her to the center of the lab where there was a bed similar to the one she had seen in that room, except this one was vertical. They were gonna inject her with kryptonite, Lois realized as dread filled her body. She couldn’t let them do that, she wouldn’t.   
As they got closer to the bed Lois began trying to twist her arms out of their grip to slow them down. It worked for a second but they quickly regained their hold on her.   
“You can struggle, but there’s no way you’re going to get to your little boyfriend. Lex is already here and he has plans for you,” one of the guards said as they threw her to the ground. Lois caught herself on her hands and stood up slowly. Before she could even take a step they grabbed her again and strapped her into the bed even as she struggled at every step. After she was all strapped in they stepped back and Lex walked in. Behind him were two more guards dragging Clark into the lab.  
“Clark!” Lois screamed and tried again to get out of the straps. He can’t be in this room, there’s too much kryptonite here. She had to get him out of here.   
“You hear that Kent? Your girlfriend is screaming for you to come save her, but you passed out the minute you walked in. What kind of boyfriend does that?” Lex said to clark, who was barely conscious.   
“Let him go Lex!!” Lois yelled.   
“Now why would I do that, when he can watch you get consumed by kryptonite?” Lex said as he turned and looked Lois in the eye.   
“Lois..” Clark breathed.  
Lois’s heart rate spiked as she watched him struggling, this can’t be happening. All of a sudden one of the guards pulled out a syringe with green liquid. The kryptonite. Without any warning the guard plunged it right into Lois’ arm and she let out a blood-curdling scream. The pain was excruciating, it felt like she was being shot over and over again.   
“Lois!” Clark yelled and he tried to stand up but was immediately kicked back down. He looked up at her, knowing this wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for him.   
Lois groaned, her body felt like it had been hit by a truck five times over. Who knew being injected with kryptonite would feel like a massive hangover. That’s when Lois realized something. Her watch! When Lois was first introduced to the watchtower, Tess had given her a watch that has a button on the side that would alert the watchtower of her location if something ever went wrong. She tried to move her hand down so the strap around her wrist would press the button for her, but every movement she made hurt way more than it should. She wiggled around a little bit more until she heard a distinctive click.   
The guard beside her was preparing another syringe to inject Lois with when a window on the roof shattered and glass rained down on them.   
“The hell is this?!” Lex shouted and tried to take cover so as not to get injured.   
Oliver jumped down, or as he was better known, the Green Arrow. Lois had never been happier to see him back in that get up, but how did the watchtower send someone so fast?   
Ollie swiftly knocked the guards out with tranq arrows and then shot one at Lex before he could run away. He wasn’t about to get into it with him again. Then ran over to Lois and unstrapped her and she basically fell into his arms. Everything hurt and she could barely stand.   
“God, Lois what the hell happened?” Ollie asked as he scooped her up.   
“Lex...kryptonite. It’s in me he put kryptonite in me…”  
“That son of a bitch,” Ollie said when Chloe ran in and checked on Clark, “Chlo! Call 911, it’s Lois.”  
Chloe looked up and paled. She immediately ran over, “You get Clark out of here, I got her.”   
Ollie gently placed her on the ground and Chloe brushed her hair out of her face, “What’d you get into now Lo.”  
He ran over to Clark and lifted him from his shoulders and dragged him out of the room and the building as fast as he could. He needed Clark to have his strength back. Meanwhile Chloe called 911 and tried to keep Lois from falling unconscious.   
“Come on Lois, you can’t give out on me yet,” Chloe said as they waited for the ambulance and the police to arrive.   
“Chloe...tell, tell clark I love him, please,” she whispered softly, “and chloe I-”   
“Lois! Don’t close your eyes, I swear to god,” Chloe said as she rested her head on Chloe’s lap and her eyes fluttered shut. 

The next time Lois’s eyes opened, it because light was filtering into her hospital room. She immediately sat up.  
“My interview!” She exclaimed and then winced as a headache blossomed from the back of her skull.   
“Lois! Jeez, take it easy,” Chloe said, standing up from her chair and walking over to her, “What interview?”  
“The President! I was going to interview her, I was going to meet the freaking president, but I’m in the hospital...wait, what happened?”  
“The interview was rescheduled, don’t worry. And, you don’t remember? You got shot up with kryptonite when you were trying to stop Lex.”  
Lois frowned and then the memories came back. She looked down at her arm and saw a huge bandage where she remembered having a syringe stabbed into her. Then she remembered Clark, his face.   
“Oh my god, where’s Clark? I need to see him, where is he?”  
“He went to the cafeteria, he should be back soon,” Chloe said with a smile.   
“Chlo, thanks, for making sure I didn’t die from kryptonite poisoning,” Lois took her hand and squeezed.   
“Anytime, but like try not to get kryptonite poisoning ever again. I think Clark and I would both appreciate it.”  
“Speaking of the kryptonite, where did it go?”  
“You got a blood transfusion so all of that kryptonite in your system is long gone,” Chloe explained as she sat back down in her chair.   
“And when can I go back to work and expose Lex for the psychopath he is?”  
“Hopefully not for a few days, you need to relax Lois, especially after last night.”  
The door opened and Clark stepped inside, “Chloe, I got you that sandwich and...Lois! You’re up, how are you feeling?”  
Lois smiled, “Like I had too much to drink last night and now have the worst hangover ever.”  
“About last night, I want to tell you something,” Clark glanced at Chloe, “Alone.”  
“Wow, okay. I’ll see you two later then,” Chloe shook her head but stepped out of the room anyway.   
“Wait, can I go first?”   
Clark pulled the chair closer to her, “Yeah, yeah of course. What is it?”  
“I love you. Ever since you said it that first time, I’ve been wanting to tell you. I guess I was afraid that maybe you would leave or that something would go wrong, but I shouldn’t have been. I love you Clark.”  
Clark frowned, “I love you too, but Lois…”  
Lois sat up straighter, “But what?”  
“What I wanted to tell you was, we shouldn’t be together.”  
This wasn’t real, there was no way Clark was saying those words. He loved her, she loved him. There was no way he was breaking up with her.   
“What,” Lois breathed.  
“Being with me, knowing my secret it keeps putting you in danger. You were actually close to dying last night. I can’t bear losing you Lois.”  
“So you’d rather break up with me? Clark what the hell are you doing?” Lois felt herself tearing up and she hated herself for it. She would not cry because Clark is not breaking up with her, he can’t be.  
“The right thing. I love you Lois but I can’t put your life at risk like this. I’ll drop all your things in my apartment off. I have to go, but I’ll see you in the office when you’re back on your feet.”  
“Clark Kent, you are not breaking up with me. You asked me to move in for god’s sake! You can’t just take that all back, not now, not like this. I know what I signed up for when I went out with you a year ago and I know I signed up for now,” Lois said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
“I’m so sorry Lois,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Just please try to understand. I love you, but I have to let you go.”  
“No clark, you don’t have to let me go. You’re allowed to be happy, to be with the girl you love, to not give everything up. You deserve to be happy.”  
“I’m sorry Lois,” Clark said one last time then walked out of the door.  
This was exactly what Lois was so afraid of happening. They always leave. She just didn’t expect Clark to be one of the ones that left. She understood, deep down, that he did what he thought was right, but why did it have to be at her expense?


End file.
